


My heart will go on

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Steve Rogers, Angst, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Sam Wilson, Bodyguard Brock, Bottom Bucky Barnes, First class (Rose) Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Obsessive Alexander, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Second Class (Jack) Steve Rogers, Steve Lives, Titanic AU, Top Steve Rogers, alpha alexander pierce, jealous Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Twenty five year old Bucky Barnes is first class and is being forced to marry fourty three Alexander Pierce.  Nobody notices how abusive Alex is and Bucky is screaming for someone to set him free but nobody hears him.Twenty seven Steve Rogers is second class and poor. Steve and his best friend Sam Wilson wins tickets on the titanic in a lucky handed poker game. He travels around and loves to draw with a passion.But when Steve and Bucky paths cross they help each other and fall in love. But so much is happening and they learn how strong there love is. But can they survive?An Titanic au that nobody asked for but thought it was cool to write. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is parts of the move in here but there is differences. Hope you enjoy.

Bucky looks down has they arrived. Winifred smiles and grabs her son's hand. "Oh sweetheart this is going to be amazing." Winifred says. Bucky looks at her with misery in his eyes. "Mom I don't want to do this. Please don't make me do this." Bucky says with his voice cracking. Winifred sighs. "James sweetie, we need the money. Look at the ring he bought you. He has money." Winifred says and Bucky stares at the ring with disgust. Bucky hates this life. The carriage stops and the door opens. Bucky wishes he was an Alpha instead of an Omega. The carriage man holds out his hand and Bucky takes it and he was outside. Bucky stares at the ship. It was beautiful but he didn't know why they couldn't take the other one. 

Alexander Pierce touches Bucky's shoulder. "I don't understand what so great about the Titanic is, why couldn't we just take Mauritania?" Bucky asks sounding not very impressed. Alexander looked shocked. "Why would you doubt the Titanic! It is about one thousand feet longer and far more luxurious. Winifred your son is hard to impress." Alexander says to Winifred. "Oh I know." Winifred says. Alexander then walks beside Bucky. "Don't question me again, you are getting a beaten tonight." Alexander whispers. Bucky looks down. Bucky hates this, his mother can not see how abusive he is. He hates everything Bucky does and hates it when people call him Bucky. Alexander thinks his nickname is childish and that everyone should call him James. Bucky was screaming on the inside and just hopes someone notices. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Steve takes a puff of his cigarette and looks at the people at the table above his cards. Steve takes a good look at his cards. Sam Wilson is beside him looking scared. Seven glares at his friend who had betted their titanic tickets into this poker game. "Alright boys. Moment of truth, lets see what you have." Steve says. Sam drops his cards. "Nothing." Sam says. Seven drops his cards showing nothing either. His friend shows doubles. "Oh no, Sam I'm sorry." Steve says. "Oh come on Steve god damn it." Sam starts. "You are not going to see your mother in a long time. Full house boys!" Steve shouts and slams his cards down onto the table. Both Sam and Steve cheers. Seven grabs Steve's shirt and Steve waits for the blow but instead Seven punches his friend instead making Steve laugh."I'm going home!" Steve shouts. 

"No the Titanic is leaving for America, in five minutes." Says the bartender. "Oh shit." Steve says and both Steve and Sam rush to get all of the coins and grab their bags and runs out of the door. Steve runs and smiles. He was finally going home to New York. Steve and Sam runs. "Wait we are passengers!" Steve shouts and the man grabs their tickets. "Have you been through the health inspection? " Asks the man. "Yes besides we don't have lice, we are Americans." Steve says. "Of course come on in." Says the man and Steve and Sam runs inside of the ship. Steve and Sam runs to the top and waves goodbye to the people. "We don't know anyone." Sam says. "So? We are not coming back." Steve says. "Goodbye! We love you!" Steve shouts. They both laugh. 

Steve and Sam looks at their room numbers. "306, 306." Steve whispers to himself while looking at the room numbers. Steve looks to his right. "Ah here we are." Steve says and opens the door. Two other men looks at them. "Hi Steve Rogers nice to meet you." Steve says while shaking his hands. Sam throws his bag to the top bunk and climbs on top. "Who says you get top bunk." Steve says. Steve and Sam leaves the room. "Where is Seven?" Asks to his friend and his friend shrugs. 

Steve and Sam laughs has they horse around and get to the front of the ship. They grab the ropes and looks over and down at the water. "Look!" Steve says and points at the family of dolphins that are jumping out of the water and racing the ship. Steve laughs and cheers. "I'm the King of the world!" Steve shouts and holds his arms up and lets the sea air wind rushes through his hair and he smiles. Steve feels free. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Bucky was dressed in one of his best suits. It was lunch time and Bucky was looking at the menu. Bucky got to admit that the chicken and potatoes sounds good. Winifred smiles as she sets her wine glass down. "So tell me Mr. Stark, you designed the ship?" Winifred asks. Tony smiles. "Yes I did and I paid for it to be build has well. This ship can not sink." Tony says. Peggy smiles. "But I was the one who named it." Peggy says. Bucky sighs and lights a smoke. "James dear you know I don't like that." Winifred says. Bucky glares over at her and lets the smoke out. Alexander grabs the cigarette and puts it out. "He knows." Alexander says. The waiter comes over. "Are you ready to order?" The waiter asks. 

Bucky was about to order his when Alexander speaks up. "Yes we both will have the lamb and ceaser salad. The lamb will be rare." Alexander says and Bucky stares at him then looks down. Peggy and Tony looks at each other. The waiter nods and walks away. "Oh sweetheart you do like lamb right?" Alexander asks. Bucky just nods and looks away trying not to cry. "What are you going to cut his meat for him has well?" Peggy asks and Bucky smiles shyly at her. Alexander glares at her. Bucky clears his throat and asks Brock something. "Do you know of Dr. Freud?" Bucky asks. Bucky's mother dropped her fork in shock as Peggy and Tony smirks. "Mr. Ismay?" Brock asks. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest with you." Bucky says and shrugs. 

"James what has gotten into you?" Winifred asks. "I'm sorry but I have lost my appetite." Bucky says and stands up. Bucky walks off and out into the air and finally he could feel like he can breath. 

Steve was drawing of a father with his daughter that was near by while Sam was talking with someone. Steve puts his pencil down and joins the conversation has a man with a bunch of dogs walks by. "A man with dogs. Man this is all about first class." Says the woman. Steve chuckles. "Yes because they have to bring their dogs." Steve says. "Natasha Romanov." She says and shakes Steve's hand. "Steve Rogers." Steve says. "And I'm Sam Wilson." Sam says. A another guys comes by and smiles at Natasha. "Clint Barton, Natasha's best friend." Clint says. They talk for a bit more until Steve looks up and sees the most beautiful Omega. The Omega leans against the railing and looks very troubled. Steve stares and his breath hitches when the Omega looks at him. Clint notices. "Man don't think about it. You need to be rich in order to go between his legs." Clint says. 

Steve ignores him. "I am going to talk to him." Steve says and walks off before anyone could say anything. Steve leans against the railing beside the Omega. "You look troubled, what is a beautiful Omega like you upset about?" Steve asks. The Omega looks over at him. "My whole entre life. I hate being first class." The Omega says. Steve grins. "So you rather be poor like me?" Steve asks. Bucky's mouth twitches up then he looks out at the water. "Rather be dead than being forced to marry a abusive Alpha that nobody notices." Bucky says misery lacing into hs words. Steve frowns. "Thats awful. You can't fall in love and marry that one person." Steve says. Bucky shakes his head and sees the Omega fighting back the tears. "My name is Steve Rogers." Steve says. Bucky looks at him. "James Barnes but I rather be called Bucky. Nobody calls me that anymore. Alexander thinks its too childish." Bucky says and scoffs. 

"Well I think Bucky is a cute name." Steve says and Bucky blushes lightly and smiles. "James, there you are. I was worried about you." Says a voice. Bucky frowns and looks over at the Alpha. "I'm just fine Alexander. I was just talking but now I will go lay down." Bucky says and storms off. Alxander growls and looks at Steve. "Stay away from him." Alexander says and follows Bucky. Steve sighs and walks back over to his friends. "What was that about?" Natasha asks. "His name is Bucky and he is being forced to marry a abusive Alpha. He hates being in first class." Steve says. "Wow." Sam says. "I can't help but feel bad for the Omega." Clint says and Steve nods. Steve is going to help that Omega. No matter what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments everyone! They make my day!

Bucky stays still and stares at the mirror with nothing show on his face when the maid adjusts his suit for dinner. "Sir, are you alright?" Asks the maid. Bucky looks at her. "I am fine thank you." Says the Omega. She sighs. "I know a look when a Omega is in misery and being abused. Talk to someone." Says the maid then stays silent when Bucky's mother, Winifred comes in. Bucky smiles at the maid and she nods. Winifred smiles. "It's time for dinner James." Winifred says. "Mom you used to call me Bucky all the time, why did you stop?" Bucky asks and Winifred sighs. "Because we can't lose this Alpha." Winifred says. "Mother you think this Alpha is nice? Are you that blind?" Bucky asks. Winifred looks at the maid. "Leave us we need to talk." Winifred says and the maid leaves the room and closes the door behind her. "Bucky what are you talking about?" Winifred asks.

"Oh now you call me Bucky. Alexander is abusive he hits me, insults me, and nobody notices the cold look in his eyes." Bucky says. Winifred frowns. "Just because you don't want to marry him doesn't mean you can spread lies about him." Winifred says. Bucky stares at her. His own mother think he is lying. Bucky just shakes his head and storms out of the room. Bucky looks at the maid. "How can I tell anyone when even my own mother thinks I'm lying." Bucky says coldly and walks off. The maid looks shocked and looks at Winifred when she walks out of the room. Together they walk into the main fancy dining room where four men were playing on the violins. Bucky looks at all the fancy Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. How can they love this life? To be forced to marry people that you don't love. 

Has they ate Bucky stares off into space. Alexander touches Bucky's thigh. Bucky jumps slightly and looks at him. "Are you alright James?" Alexander asks. Bucky stares at him. "I am fine, sorry I kind of zoned out." Bucky says. "Well don't do it again." Alexander grits out and squeezes Bucky's hand tightly making Bucky flinch slightly. Bucky nods and looks down. Bucky stares at his plate of food that Alexander ordered for them and it tasted awful. Bucky breathes out and struggles to hold in his tears. "Excuse me for a minute." Bucky says and stands up. The other Alphas stands for him then sits back down when Bucky leaves the room. A sigh of respect. Bucky breathes in has he walks out into the cold sea air. Bucky watches the water. Tears slide down his cheeks and he wipes them away and walks towards the end of the ship. Bucky cries harder and then rushes. Bucky needs to be alone. Bucky cries has he walks off and wraps his arms around himself when he gets to the end of the ship. 

Bucky looks out and looks over. _Maybe the only way to get out of this life and to get away from Alexander is to jump off._ Buckys mind taunts. Bucky sniffles and climbs over. Maybe his mind is right. Clearly no one sees how miserable he is. Maybe then his mother will see that he wasn't lying. "Don't do it." Says a voice and Bucky looks over. It was Steve, the man that he talked with earlier. "Go away. This is none of your business." Bucky says his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. Steve looks at him. "But I can't, I am involved now. But don't jump, the thing I would most worry about is that water down there and how cold it is." Steve says. Bucky hesitates. "How cold?" Bucky asks. "Freezing. I would know when I was a kid, me and my father went ice fishing." Steve says. "You know, ice fishing is when-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" Bucky snaps. Steve holds his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. Just seems like you are not the type to be outside a lot." Steve says. "But then I fell through a thin patch of ice and I was skinny back then and it felt like a thousand knives stabbed into you at once and it hurted. I was so cold that I couldn't move, think, or feel anything but the pain. Lets just say that I got very sick after that." Steve says. Bucky sniffles and a tear falls back down his cheek. "Look you won't jump." Steve says. "Don't tell me what I will do and not to do. Your crazy go away!" Bucky says and sniffles again. "Pardon me sir but I'm not the one hanging off the end of a ship." Steve says then takes off his jacket and his boots. "What are you doing?" Bucky asks. "If you jump, I jump and I really am not looking forward to jumping after you." Steve says and shrugs. Bucky stares at him and Steve holds his hand out.

"Please don't jump." Steve says. Bucky sighs and slowly grabs Steve's hand. "That's it." Steve says and smiles. Steve could see that Bucky had taken his jacket off and Steve sees it laying in the corner of his eyes. "Come on lets get you back onto deck." Steve says. Bucky slowly steps up but then slips and Steve catches Bucky's hand in time. Bucky shrieks and stares up at Steve. "Don't let go." Bucky shouts and squeezes his hand. "I won't. Trust me." Steve says. Bucky stares up at him then struggles to get up. Steve uses all of his strength to pull Bucky up and over the railing. They both fall onto the deck and Bucky stares up at Steve and more tears falls out of Bucky's eyes. "Thank you." Bucky whispers. Two guards runs and sees that Steve had his jacket and shoes off and that Bucky's shirt was ripped. "Stand back and don't move!" Shouts a sailor. Steve sighs and gets back onto his knees. 

More people runs over. "James!" Exclaims a woman and she rushes over to Bucky. "Oh baby." Say the woman. She must be Bucky's mother. Bucky sniffles and clings onto his mother. Winifred helps Bucky up and another sailor puts a blanket around Bucky's shoulder. Alexander rushes over to the Omega and sees the Alpha being put in handcuffs. Alexander storms over to Steve. "How dare you try to put your hands onto my Omega. My fiancé." Alexander says coldly. "Alex." Bucky says. "And I swear if you try to touch him again I will destroy you." Alexander ignores Bucky. "Alex it was an accident." Bucky says and stands in front of him. "An accident." Alexander scoffs. "Yes I was leaning far over to look at the uh, uh, um." Bucky says trying to get the word. "The propellers?" Suggests Peggy. "Yes the propellers when I slipped and if it weren't for Mr. Rogers here, I would have been overboard. " Bucky says.

"Well then the man is a hero." Says Tony. "Is that true?" Brock asks. Steve stares at Bucky. Bucky stares back at him. "Uh yeah, that sounds about right." Steve says. "Well then get him out of those cuffs. Alexander you should reward him." Says Tony. Alexander looks at Brock. "Give him a twenty." Alexander says. "Alex is that how you treat a man after he saves the Omega you love?" Bucky questions and Winifred looks at Alexander. Alexander reliazes that he was in trouble and walks over to Steve. "Have dinner with us tomorrow evening." Alexander says then puts a arm around Bucky's shoulders and walks off. Bucky turns his head to look back at Steve. 

When Alexander and Bucky walks into the room and Alexander closes the door, Alexander slams Bucky into the door. Bucky looks at Alexander scared. "If you dare try that again you will pay. You should have never left dinner." Alexander says. "I-"  
Alexander slaps Bucky across his cheek with the back of his hand. Bucky yelps and puts his hand over his pained cheek. "Never talk back to me." Alexander says and slams Bucky into the door again. "Get to bed now." Alexander says and Bucky rushes to the bedroom. Bucky closes the door and walks into the washroom and looks into the mirror. Bucky hisses when he puts a cold cloth against the bruised cheek. Bucky sniffles and walks over to the bed and he lays down and brings the covers over his body. Bucky lays there for about a good twenty minutes then tenses when Alexander walks into the bedroom. Alexander lays down and wraps his arms around Bucky's waist. "Soon you will be all mine and I can do whatever I want to you." Alexander whispers into his ear and a single tear falls down Bucky's cheek. Bucky lays there and waits for Alexander to fall asleep then whispers into the night. 

"Somebody help me please."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve just had to tell his friends everything that happened last night. Once he has finished telling Sam, Clint, and Natasha the story they stared and blinked. "Interesting how he made that story up to save you." Natasha says. Clint nods. "There might be more to this Omega than I thought." Clint says. "I am just going to say is that you be careful. That Alpha, what was his name Alexander sounds obsessed with Bucky." Sam says. Natasha and Clint agreed immediately. "No I understand that the Alpha Bucky is being forced to is a asshole but I am going to have dinner with them. Tonight." Steve says. "Well have fun with that." Clint says. "We don't know how they do it so we have no idea what advice to give you." Natasha ays. "Here's one. Don't die." Clint says. Steve chuckles. 

"I am going up for air." Steve says and grabs his sketchbook. "Have fun." Sam says. Steve walks up saying good morning to some people and simply smiling at them. Everyone was so nice. Steve smiles has he sees the morning sun and the bright blue water. Steve walks along seeing if their is anything good to draw until he sees a particular Omega that looks fimailiar. "Bucky!?" Steve says and rushes over. Bucky looks over at him in shock and also revealing a big bruise on hs right cheek. Steve frowns and lightly touches at his cheek. Bucky breathes in a sharp breath and flinches slightly. "I'm sorry." Steve says. Bucky furrows his eyebrows. "Why are you sorry?" Buck asks. "Because he hurted you." Steve says and Bucky smiles. 

"No its okay. At least you're not in jail." Bucky says softly. Steve chuckles. "Your different from the others. You are not obnoxious or rub the money in. You put others ahead of yourself. I respect that." Steve says. Bucky blushes lightly and grins. "Well I'm glad you care but I can handle it. Used to it." Bucky says. Steve frowns. "No, you should be able to love someone." Steve says and Bucky scoffs. "I wasn't able to do that since my father died and left us with no money and my mother can not work and now I am being forced to marry a old man and I can't stop it." Bucky says and shows the ring on his hand. "My god." Steve says and takes Bucky's hand and looks closer at it. "Eight hundred invites already sent out and it seems like I am in a room with hundreds of thousands people and I'm screaming on top of my lungs and nobody hears me and nobody notices how truly awful Alexander is. I tried telling my mother what he does to me and she thinks I'm lying." Bucky says on the verge of tears and they finally stopped walking. 

Steve looks around and notices that they are in the first class area. Steve sighs and looks at Bucky. "I don't think you are lying." Steve says. Bucky smiles a small smile. "Seems like you and some maids are the only ones noticing this." Bucky says bitterly. Steve smiles. "I wish I was like you Steve. Just head out to the horizon and travel the world." Bucky says and looks at the sunrise. "We can do something together. Like walk around town or something like that." Bucky says and looks over at Steve. "Yes, totally, we can go horse back riding but you have to ride it properly and to do all that fun." Steve says. Bucky laughs. "Like teach me how properly Omega’s do stuff." Bucky says. "Yes. Like teach you how to ride a horse like a man." Steve says. "And teach me how to talk like a man." Bucky says giggling. "Teach you how to chew tobacco like a man." Steve says and laughs has Bucky wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Definitely not, that is disgusting." Bucky says and laughs.

"Okay maybe not. But give it at lease one try." Steve says. Bucky laughs softly. "Okay. What is that you are carrying around?" Bucky asks his curious side getting the best to him. Steve hands it over. Bucky opens it and walks over to sit down. "These are beautiful." Bucky whispers and looks at another picture. Steve grins. Bucky looks at each picture carefully and notices that he keeps on using the same woman. "You like this girl, you keep on using her." Bucky notes. "No see I love her hands. Only her hands." Steve says has Bucky flips to a pair of hands. Bucky flips to another picture and she was beautiful and Steve sighs. "That is my mother." Steve says. "She is beautiful. She looks so kind." Bucky says softly. "Yes, she was kind to everybody. She would have loved you." Steve says and Bucky blushes. "You really think so?" Bucky asks. "Yeah." Steve says. Bucky smiles and hands the book over to him. 

Steve smiles and they stand up again. "So tell me more about yourself?" Steve says. Bucky shrugs. "What is there for me to say? Okay uh, oh I play the piano. My father taught me before he passed away. I am actually going to play tonight so you will be able to see and hear me play." Bucky says. "For real? Now I'm excited for this." Steve says and Bucky laughs. "James dear, I was looking everywhere for you." Says a voice. Bucky turns and bows his head. "Mother, I was just giving advice to Steve here." Bucky says. Peggy and Tony was with her. "So you are the one who saved James." Tony says. "Yes sir." Steve says. Peggy smiles. "Yes, James how are you doing? Oh my where did you get that bruise?" Peggy asks worried. Buck softly touches his right cheek. Bucky totally forgot about the bruise and he sighs. "You know where." Bucky says softly. Peggy smiles softly and looks over at Winifred who was glaring at Steve. Just then they announce dinner. "Well it is time for dinner." Winifred says. Bucky walks but then turns to Steve. "See you at dinner Steve." Bucky says. Peggy stays behind and looks at Steve. 

"Excuse me but what are you planning on wearing tonight?" Peggy asks. Steve looks down and shrugs. "Just what I thought come on, follow me." Peggy says. Steve follows Peggy and she hands him a suit. "You seem about the same size has my brother." Peggy says. Steve walks into the spare bedroom and changes. It was almost the perfect size. Steve comes out and Peggy smiles. "I was right. You are almost the same size." Peggy says. Steve looks into the mirror. "Almost." Steve says and smiles. "Look please help him. That poor Omega is so miserable. I hate to see him being forced to be married to that abusive man." Peggy says. Steve nods. "Of course. Nobody deserves that." Steve says. Peggy smiles. "I can tell he likes you. There was a sparkle in his eyes that he never has when he is around Alexander." Peggy says. Steve blushes and laughs awkardly. "I promise mame that I will do everything to make him free." Steve says firmly. Peggy smiles. "Exactly what I wanted to hear." Peggy says softly. Steve takes a deep breath. "Lets do this." Steve says and together they walk out. 

Steve just hopes he can survive this. After all he is second class. But secretly Steve is excited to see Bucky again.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve walks through the fancy doors and looked around quite impressed. Steve walks down the stairs and waits by the pillars. Steve looked at the other Alphas and notices that they stand with a arm behind their back at a ninety degree angle. Steve tries it but then sees a gentleman kissing an Omega's hand. Bucky and his mother walks down the stairs and Bucky smiles seeing Steve dressed up. Steve looks over and smiles when he sees Bucky. Steve had to admit that Bucky looked gorgeous with his tuxedo on. It was white and Steve fell in love when Bucky smiles. Bucky walks down the remaining steps and Steve takes Bucky's left hand and kisses his knuckles. "I saw that in a movie once and always wanted to try it." Steve says chuckling and at the end making Bucky giggle. 

Steve holds his arm out and Bucky takes it. They both walked together to Winifred and Alexander. "Alex you remember Steve Rogers." Bucky says and Alexander looks over. His eyes harden when he sees that someone was walking with Bucky. "My god, Mr. Rogers you could almost passed has a gentleman." Alexander insults. Steve grits his teeth and grins. "Almost like you." Steve says. Alexander smile drops and he turns to Winifred. "Lets head to dinner shall we?" Alexander says and holds his arm out for Bucky's mother. Winifred smiles and hooks her arm with Alexander and they walk ahead of Steve and Bucky. Steve stares ahead. "You are doing so well. Keep up the good work, you really impressed me." Bucky whispers and Steve grins, rather proud of himself. Peggy walks by. "Are you willing to escort a lady to dinner?" Peggy asks and Steve smiles. "Why of course." Steve says and Peggy hooks her arm with Steve's other arm. 

Bucky looks over at Steve. Bucky could tell that Steve was nervous but didn't falter one bit. Bucky's heart beats faster and there was butterflies in his stomach. Bucky then looks down. What is he thinking? He has a fiancé. But then why does he feel this way around Steve? They arrive at the dinner table. The Alpha’s stands up and Steve pulls a chair out for Bucky and he smiles lightly has he sits down. Bucky looks at Peggy and she smiles brightly. Everyone eats and Steve stares at his cutlery confused. "Start on the outside and work your way in." Bucky whispers. "Thanks." Steve whispers and Bucky nods. They were on the last course when Alexander stands and picks his champagne glass up. "I like to say some words." Alexander says. Bucky looks up at Alexander. "I just wanted to thank everyone to be here. And also I wanted to thank Winifred Barnes for bringing a beautiful Omega who is now my fiancé. " Alexander says and looks down at Bucky. The brunette looks down at his plate and sighs. 

"But I really wanted to thank Mr. Rogers here for saving my Omega. But has everyone knows that Omegas and machinery don't mix." Alexander says causing a few chuckles and making Bucky blush from embarrassment. "But I really wanted to thank James here for being with me. I have a gift for you my love." Alexander says. Bucky looked confused and Alexander brings a box out and opens it and hands it to Bucky. Bucky gasps. Inside was a necklace that had small white diamonds along the chain but in the center was a blue gem. "Alex." Bucky whispers and Alexander smiles. "A very rare blue diamond that is also known has-"

"The heart of the ocean." Bucky finishes still looking at it in awe. Something deep twists inside of Steve. Jealousy. Alexander takes the necklace out and puts it around Bucky's neck. "The most beautiful diamond for my most gorgeous Omega." Alexander whispers. Bucky touches the necklace and looks at Alexander. "Thank you I love it." Bucky says and smiles. But Steve saw it. A twitch in Bucky's hand. He is faking his reaction. "Will you play the piano for me please?" Alexander asks and points at the beautiful baby grand piano. Bucky looks at it. "Oh James it has been so long. I would love to hear you play it again." Winifred says and smiles. Bucky nods then secretly winks at Steve that nobody notices. "Of course." Bucky says and sits down at the piano bench. Steve always wanted to hear Bucky play but when the first notes ring through the air Steve wasn't expecting it to sound so beautiful. 

The way Bucky played the piano. It was graceful and the way his long piano fingers barely touches the keys has he continues playing. Steve notices that everybody has stopped and was now watching Bucky. Bucky almost wanted to sing but stays quiet and lets the lyrics run through his head. Bucky continues playing and smiles softly remembering that this was his father's favourite song. Bucky misses his father terribly because his father had promised him that Bucky could love and marry anyone he fell in love with. But his father had passed and therefore broken his promise. Bucky somtimes felt so angry at his father for doing this to him. Bucky ends the song and smiles has everyone claps for him. Bucky blushes lightly and walks back to the table. "That was amazing James." Tony says and Bucky smiles. "Thank you." Bucky whispers.

Just then Bucky leans over to Steve. "And now the Alphas go to the brandy room to congratulate themselves of what they have." Bucky whispers. Just then Tony stands. "Well I meet you Alphas in the brandy room. Mr. Rogers are you caring to come with us?" Tony asks. "No actually, I need to get some sleep." Steve says and hands Peggy the pen back and stands up. Alexander kisses Bucky's cheek and takes the necklace off. "Let's keep this safe." Alexnder whispers. Bucky nods. "Are you going to bed has well my love?" Alexander asks. "No I think I will stay here." Bucky says. Alexander nods and walks off. Steve stands and walks over to Bucky. "Tonight was amazing. I am glad I was able to listen to you play." Steve says and kisses the back of Bucky's hand. Bucky smiles but then frowns when he felt paper put into his hand. Bucky opens the piece of paper and reads it. 

_Meet me by the clock. I will show you what a real party is._

Bucky bites his bottom lip and stands up. "I am actually feeling very tired. I am going to lay down. It was nice having dinner with you all." Bucky says and walks off. Everyone says goodnight to Bucky and he smiles. Bucky stops at the bottom of the stairs when he sees Steve facing the clock and wating. Bucky smiles shyly and was half way up the stairs when Steve turns and grins. "So you want to know what a real party is?" Steve asks. Bucky nods and Steve takes his hand and leads him off. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Steve smiles has he sees Bucky looking around. The music was played loudly and everyone was dancing and drinking. Bucky absolutely loved it. Bucky laughs and then watches Steve play and dance with his best friends. Bucky and Natasha has became great friends very quickly. "Sam likes you, you know!" Bucky says over the music. Natasha smiles. "Oh I know. I like him too." Natasha smiles. "Then go! Now is your chance girl!" The Omega says and Natasha laughs then runs over to Sam and drags him to the dance floor. Bucky smiles sadly at them. At least Bucky can help others take there chance at actual love. Steve walks over and grabs Bucky's hands and pulls him up. "Oh no Steve, I can't dance!" Bucky laughs out. "Well we need to get closer." Steve says and brings Bucky closer to his body. 

Bucky blushes and grins. "I don't know the steps." Bucky says and laughs. "I don't know either. Just dance along with the music. " Steve exclaims and they start to dance. Bucky laughs and giggles. Steve laughs with him and together they dance. They dance for what feels like hours until they stop. Steve grabs two glasses of beer off the table and hands one to Bucky. Bucky drinks and drinks then notices the look on Steve's face and pulls the drink that is almost gone. "What just because I'm rich doesn't mean a Omega doesn't know how to drink." Bucky says then someone bumps into Steve and his full glass spills onto Bucky. Bucky laughs has Steve asks Bucky if he was okay. Bucky then lights a smoke and grins. Together they contine dancig and Bucky slips onto some spilled beer an Steve catches Bucky has Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's neck and he laughs once more. 

But what neither Steve and Bucky notices was Brock half climbing down the stairs and seeing them. Then smirking and leaving to go tell Alexander Pierce. 

It was morning and Bucky was doing a amazing job at hiding his slight hangover. Bucky sips at his tea and looks at Alexander across the small table. "So you went to bed right after you were done gossiping with the other Omegas." Alexander asks. Bucky nods. "How is that hangover?" Alexander asks. Shit. Bucky has been caught. "You sent your dog guard to look for me, not very surprising." Bucky says and sets his tea down. "James come on. You are my Omega." Alexander says. "I am not your Omega yet. I do not have a claim mark and I will not be another thing that you have control of. I am a human being." Bucky says. 

"You." Alexander says then stands and smacks the table to the side scattering everything onto the floor. Alexander slaps Bucky. Bucky cries out and Alexander grabs his hair and yanks his head back. "You are my fiancé and you will respect me. You will repect me like a proper clamied Omega will respect their Alpha. If I hear you do this again I will hurt you. You are getting a serious beatened tonight." Alexander hisses and puts his hands onto Bucky's armchair that he was sitting in. Bucky's chest was rising up and down fast and he was staring at Alexander with such fear in his eyes. "I'm sorr-"

Alexander slaps Bucky again and this time the tears fall. "Don't do it again." Alexander says and storms off. The two maids that was standing by rushes towards Bucky. Bucky was breathing fast and on a verge of a breakdown has he gets onto his knees and grabs the big pieces of glass. "I'm sorry. I-I" Bucky tries to say. "No its okay. We have it. Go get Peggy." Says to the other maid and she rushes off. Bucky drops the big pieces of glass and the tears fall. "Bucky." Peggy says and hugs the terrified Omega. Bucky sobs into her arms and she rocks him gently back and fourth. "I can't, I just can't do this anymore. Please." Bucky begs and just bursts into another round of tears. Peggy hums a sweet lluaby and kisses the top of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short.
> 
> Please forgive me.

After the breakdown Bucky knew he had to go to Chruch even though he wasn't Catholic. Bucky was fighting to keeps his eyes open and Peggy hands him a cup of coffee. "Thanks." Bucky says and drinks all of it. "Peggy leave us. I need to talk to my son." Winifred says. Peggy sighs and walks out. Winifred walks over and adjusts his tie then turns him around to straighten his suit jacket. "I don't want you near that boy again you hear me." Winifred says. Bucky rolled his eyes. "Stop it mother. You are going to give yourself a panic attack." Bucky says. Winifred turns him over and glares at him. 

"Excuse me. You are being selfish." Winifred says. "I'm being selfish. Mother you are the one making me marry a abusive Alpha just because you want the god damn money. You are making me, your own son!" Bucky says and Winifred slaps him. Bucky touches his cheek and Winifred gasps in shock. "I am so sorry. Bucky I really am." Winifred says. "You are just like him." Bucky says and storms off. Winifred rushes after him and grabs her son's arm. Bucky whirls around and glares at her. Everyone passes by looks at them but then continues on. "James, you need to understand. We need the money you don't want to see your mother working her way through hell." Winifred says and covers her mouth. "It's not fair." Bucky says and looks away. 

"Of course not. We are Omegas. It is never fair to us." Winifred says and Bucky sighs. "Lets get going." Winifred says and touches his cheek then walks off. Bucky wipes at a tear that has rolled down his cheek and he follows his mother. 

Steve walks to the first deck area and sees Bucky but was stopped by the doorman. "Excuse me sir but you are not allowed here." He says. Steve sighs. "I just need to speak to James. Please." Steve says. "I'm sorry but you are not allowed. They are in the middle of Chruch." Says the doorman. "I was here last night don't you remember me?" Steve asks. "No sir please you have to go." The doorman says and Brock comes out. "Rogers get out of here. Pierce is get obssesive and had lashed out on Bucky. He threatened that if Bucky stops hanging out with you then he won't kill you." Brock says. "I thought everyone called him James." Steve says. "Yes because Alexander thinks it is a stupid nickname. I have to watch Pierce hurt him." Brock says then hands him a twenty. "Take it and go. I keep an eye on Bucky." Brock says. Steve sighs but then leaves. 

It was after Chruch and Bucky sighs. Bucky walks but then someone grabs his arm. Bucky whips his head to see Steve putting a finger onto his own lips. Steve leads Bucky into a empty room. "Steve what are you doing?" Bucky hisses. "Look Buck, Brock told me everything. But I can't leave you alone. You might be a spoiled rich boy but I love you." Steve says. "Steve we can't I'm sorry but I am engaged." Bucky says. "Do you love him?" Steve asks. Bucky stays silent. "I thought so, but-" 

"I don't need you to save me." Bucky snaps. "No. You need to save yourself. You think about it." Steve says but then leaves. Bucky sighs and growls to himself. Bucky storms off to lunch. Once he arrives Bucky sits down beside his mother. Bucky looks around. Does Bucky really want this life? Bucky looks over to see a mother with her daughter. Bucky watches has the mother scolds her daughter for not doing the right thing. No Bucky can't do this. Not at all. Bucky needs to get to Steve. Bucky doesn't love Alexander, he loves Steve. Bucky notices this then stands up quickly and leaves. Winifred looks at her friends and they shrug.

Bucky rushes to the second class deck and finds Steve at the front of the ship. Bucky breathes out and slowly walks over to Steve. "Steve." Bucky says. Steve turns and smiles at Bucky. "I knew you would come back." Steve says. Bucky walks over to Steve. "Come on I have something to show you. Close your eyes." Steve says. Bucky hesitates but then closes his eyes. Steve guides Bucky to the front and he lets Bucky stand up higher on the rail. Steve holds Bucky's arms out. Bucky shivers and gasps. "Now open your eyes." Steve whispers. 

Bucky opens his eyes and gasps. Bucky knew what was going on but he feels like he is flying, like he feels freedom. Bucky smiles and laughs softly. "Steve. I feel free." Bucky whispers. Steve holds Bucky's hands. "Exactly." Steve whispers. Bucky turns his head back. Steve smiles and stares. Together they slowly lean in and their lips softly touch together in a sweet kiss. Stev deepens the kiss and Bucky lifts an arm to put his hand onto the back of Steve's neck. Bucky pulls away and stares at Steve. "I'm sorry I tried to tell you that I do not love you but I can't lie to myself anymore." Bucky whispers. Steve just kisses him. "I love you too." Steve says making Bucky laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky opens the door to his bedroom area and lets Steve in. Steve looks around. "Wow, and I thought my bedroom space was good." Steve says. Bucky grins shyly and opens the safe. Bucky pulls out the box and gives it to Steve. Steve opens it and takes a closer look at the necklace. "He is trying to make you love him." Steve says. "Well that is not how love works." Bucky says. Steve smiles and kisses Bucky. Bucky grins and lays his head onto Steve's shoulder. Steve takes a closer look at Bucky and whispers into Bucky's ear. "Can I draw you?" Steve asks. Bucky looks up at him. "Umm yeah." Bucky says. Steve grabs the necklace and puts it on. Bucky makes a face and Steve then took off Bucky's shirt making Bucky chuckle. 

"Now I think you are just trying to see me naked." Bucky jokes. Steve smiles. "Maybe I am." Steve teases right back making them both laugh. "I hate this necklace but kinda love it has well. I hate it because it is just so heavy." Bucky says. Steve just grins and grabs his sketchbook. "Alright, onto the couch." Steve says. Bucky smiles softly and lays on the couch on his side. Steve comes up and moves his legs and arms around. Bucky grins has Steve adjusts the necklace. "Okay now stay still and no laughing, smiling, or even grinning." Steve says and Bucky nods and drops his smile. Steve pulls a stool up and sits down. Steve flips to a empty page then starts to draw. Bucky stays still and just thinks. 

Steve outlines Bucky's body and then starts on the facial expression. Steve blushes lightly has he draws Bucky's chest. "I believe you are blushing Mr. Rogers." Bucky says. Steve looks up and looks at Bucky. Bucky grins but then straighten out again. Steve smiles and continues. Bucky breathes in and out and just lets his mind wander. Bucky should stop this. Once they reach New York then Steve and Bucky has to part ways. Bucky loves Steve so much but he feels his heart threatening to shatter at the thought that Bucky still has to marry a abusive Alpha. Bucky all of a sudden finds him on the verge of tears and he fights them back. Steve continues drawing. Bucky thinks. _What if you go with Steve? So you can be with him forever._ The thought came up all of a sudden. Bucky hides his excitement. If Bucky runs with Steve then Bucky doesn't have to marry Alexander. Bucky can get away from this rich life and live like a normal human being. Bucky breathes a bit faster from the thought of having a life with Steve instead of Alexander Pierce.

But what if Alexander finds him? What would Alexander do? How would he react? What if Steve and him have kids and Alexander finds out? Will he kill them? Would he kill Steve and still force him to marry him? Bucky shivers and fights to stay still and not to show emotion. But it would be worth it in the end. Bucky can have a family. He wouldn't be hit, smacked, or kicked ever again. Steve completely loves him and did not give up on him. Steve saved him from killing himself. Not everyone would do that. Bucky's heart swells and this time he looks at Steve. Bucky sees Steve smile and Bucky looks to the wall again. But if Bucky parted ways and stayed with Alexander Pierce, then he would be miserable for the rest of his life. Bucky would still be beatened everyday and probably be forced to have his kids and Bucky would cry every night. No, Bucky will not stand for that. 

Bucky wants to be happy. To smile and love someone. To be happy, to have their kids. To feel loved and cared for. Bucky made up his mind. Bucky will live with Steve and have the life that Bucky had always wanted. Bucky will tell Steve once he finishes the drawing. Bucky wants to see it after. "Bucky?" Steve says. Bucky comes back to reality and blinks to see Steve in front of him with his hands on Bucky's cheek with a look of concern on his face. "When we arrive at New York, I'm going with you." Bucky blurts out. Steve blinks but then smiles. "I love you." Steve says and slots their lips together in a deep kiss. Bucky grabs Steve's sketchbook and looks at the picture. "Thank you Steve. You made me look beautiful. " Bucky whispers. Steve smiles. "That is because you are beautiful. " Steve says. Bucky smiles.

Bucky stands up and grabs a pen and a letter. Bucky writes the note.

**Alexander Pierce**  
_Sorry darling, but now you can have both of us. I don't love you instead my heart is with Rogers._

Bucky slips it on top of the necklace box and tapes it on. Steve walks over and Bucky hands it to him. "Can you please put that back." Bucky asks and Steve kisses him while grabbing the box and puts the necklace case into the safe with his drawings and closes the safe. Bucky comes out in a simple pair of jeans and a shirt. Steve looks over Bucky. "Hey you look nice." Steve says but then they hear the door open. Bucky grabs Steve's hand and drags him to the other exit. Steve rushes through and Bucky softly closes the door behind them. They both walk off giggling. They walk but then hear the door that they just went through open. They both look back to see Brock. Steve grabs Bucky's hand and together they run off. "Wait, wait." Bucky shouts and together they hop into the elevator. "Down, quick." Steve says and the elevater goes down. Brock slams onto the fence. Bucky sticks up his middle finger and both Steve and Bucky giggle and laugh.

Once the elevator stops together they tumble out and laughs and goes through a door. "Holy shit. It was like he was a cop." Steve says laughing breathlessly. Bucky giggles. "I think he was." Bucky says. "Oh shit." Steve says when Brock sees where they are. Together they run off and hit a dead end. "Here." Steve says and tugs Bucky through a door and locks the door. Bucky covers his ears at the loud high pitch noise. "Where do we go now!" Bucky shouts. Steve looks at him. "What!" Steve shouts. Steve looks around then points at the only way out of the room. Down. Steve goes down the ladder first and then grabs Bucky's hips and helps him to the ground. They look around. There was workers everywhere. "Hey, what are you two doing down here?" Asks a worker and Steve grabs Bucky's hand and they sprint off. "Keep on going guys. You are doing great!" Steve yells and they find a doorway and run through.

Steve opens the door and Bucky and Steve finds themselves in a storage room. They look around and see a automobile. "Oh look at this." Steve says and looks closer at it. Bucky stands at the door and puts his first class act on and clears his throat. Steve looks over then joins in by opening the door and holding a hand out. "Thank you." Bucky says in a clear polish voice and grabs Steve's hand and climbs in. Steve closes the door and hop into the front seat behind the door and Bucky opens the window. Steve honks the horn making Bucky giggle. "Where to Mister?" Steve asks. Bucky leans over. "To the stars." Bucky whispers and pulls Steve inside of the vehicle. Bucky closes the window and they cuddle together. Steve touches Bucky's cheek and Bucky kisses his fingertips. Bucky looks at Steve. "Touch me Steve." Bucky whispers and Steve kisses Bucky. 

Steve lowers Bucky onto the seats and Steve hovers over top of Bucky. They continue kissing has Bucky unbottons Steve's shirt and drags it off his shoulders and down his arms. Steve pulls away to drag Bucky's shirt up and over his head. Steve puts his hand into his jean pocket and pulls out a packet of lube. Bucky looks at him confused. "Do you just carry that around?" Bucky says and grins. "You never know what will happen and right now I am so glad I brought this." Steve says and kisses Bucky with a bright new passion. Bucky hums and wraps his arms around Steve's neck. Steve unbuckles his belt and unbottons Bucky's jeans. Bucky pulls Steve's belt off while Steve tugs Bucky's jeans down. Bucky lifts his hips to help slide the jeans off and wraps his legs around Steve's waist. Steve kisses down Bucky's neck and Bucky gasps and moans while letting his his head hang back to expose more of his neck that Steve gladly kisses and gently bites.

Bucky arches his back has Steve lowers his lips and sucks on a nipple. Bucky whimpers and his legs fall back onto the seat and he digs his nails lightly into Steve's shoulderblades. Steve tugs his jeans off and opens the packet of lube. Steve tugs Bucky's boxers off and slicks his fingers up and lowers his hand. Bucky shivers and moans loudly has Steve slides a finger inside. Bucky arches his back and clings onto Steve. "More please." Bucky begs and whines when Steve adds another. Bucky moans and whimpers has Steve drags his fingers over Bucky's prostate. Bucky almost sobs has Steve adds a third finger. "Now, please I need it." Bucky begs and pleads. Steve shushes Bucky and kisses him sweetly. "Okay baby." Steve whispers and pulls his fingers away and uses the rest of the small packet to slick himself up and lines up. Steve slowly pushes thrugh making Bucky cry out and digs his fingers into Steve. Steve groans when he bottoms out.

"Fuck Buck you are so tight." Steve moans out and Bucky pants and adjusts around Steve. After a couple of minutes Bucky gets restless. "It would feel so much more better if you move." Bucky grits out. Steve thrusts in slowly once then sets a fast and harsh pace that has Bucky crying out. Bucky arches his back and sobs from all the pleasure that comes at once. The windows has fogged up from the heat that was trapped inside of the small room in the automobile. Bucky throws a hand up and it creates a handmark and he swings it down to place it around Steve's shoulders. "God yes!" Bucky yells out and cries out has Steve makes a new angel so that every thrst hits his prostate. Steve groans and holds onto Bucky amd kisses him. Bucky kisses back and whines in a high pitch in the back of his throat has he grows closer to his orgasm embarrassingly fast.

Steve was in no better place. Bucky was just so perfect that Steve's heart just falls more in love with Bucky. Steve wants to claim him so bad, to make him his soulmate would be the best thing in the world. Bucky pulls away. "Take me. Please claim me." Bucky whispers. Steve's Alpha instinct react and Steve bites into Bucky's neck, marking him has his. Bucky nearly screams and was instantly overome by ecstasy and collaspes. Bucky pants hard and Steve spills his seed deep inside and his body begins to tremble. "Your trembling. " Bucky whispers. "I will be alright. " Steve says and smiles. Bucky kisses Steve's forehead and puts Steve's head onto his chest and they just lay there catching there breath and let themselves be surrounded by their love for each other. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short again. Next chapter will be longer

Alexander Pierce storms into the bedroom. "So James was with that second class brat." Alexander says. "Yes sir." Brock says. "Son of a bitch." Alexander growls and storms over to the safe and opens it. Alexander stops and grabs the box and take the picture with the note on the side. Alexander looks at the picture and went to rip it but then look at it again. "No matter what James is going to be mine. I have an idea." Alexander says and smirks. 

Bucky and Steve gets dressed quickly and sneaks out. They laugh and open a door to run to the deck. Steve laughs. "The look on their faces." Steve laughs and Bucky puts his fingers onto Steve's mouth. Bucky smiles. "When we reach to New York, I'm going with you." Bucky says. Steve smiles and tugs Bucky to his body and kisses him. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's neck and smiles in the kiss. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky. One arm around Bucky's shoulder blades and the other across his lower back. Bucky bites Steve's bottom lip and tugs at it playfully. Steve smiles and pulls away. "I love you and I am with you to the end of the line." Steve says softly. Bucky smiles. "Remember what you said when we acually talked. You said you jump, I jump." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "Oh and I love you too." Bucky says making Steve chuckle. Bucky leans up to kiss Steve once again. "Steve?" Sam says. Steve pulls away and looks at Sam. "Hey Sam." Steve says.

Bucky looks over and smiles. "Man what are you guys doing? Bucky you are engaged." Sam says sounding alarmed. Natasha comes up beside him. Bucky looks down at his engagement ring but then yakes it off and toss it to Natasha. "You can have it." Bucky says. Natasha smiles. "See Buck, I told you. It is your choice not your mothers. " Natasha says but then looks at Steve. "Don't hurt him. He already had enough of that in one life time." Natasha says. Steve smiles and nods. "Of course." Steve says. All of a sudden the ship shakes like it was being hit by something. Everyone loses there footing and stumble real quick. "What the hell!?" Sam exclaims. Just then they see a huge iceberg pass by. Bucky stares at it. "This is not good." Bucky says and sees Peggy. "Peggy, tell me the news." Bucky says using his first class posture. Peggy looks at Bucky. "The side of the ship just got hit by a iceberg. From the looks of it, she punched holes into it. I have to see Tony right away." Peggy says and rushes off. 

Bucky looks back. "Steve we need to tell my mother." Bucky says. Steve nods and grabs his hand. They run off. They reached the first class room and Steve grabs Bucky's hand and stops them. Steve grabs a scarf. "Lets hide that mark just for your safety." Steve says and wraps it around Bucky's neck. "Good?" Bucky asks and Steve nods has they turn the corner. Brock sees them. "Oh good you guys have finished playing hide and seek, come on they are waiting for you." Brock says and quietly slips the necklace into Steve's pocket. Steve and Bucky enter the room. "James where have you been? I was so worried about you." Winifred says. "Sorry mom, but something happened." Bucky says. "What is it?" Winifred asks. "What happened was that I was robbed." Alexander cuts in. Bucky looks at him. Just then two guards grab Steve and takes Steve's coat off. Bucky looks at them. "What? Alexander what are you doing? " Bucky asks. 

Just then Brock pulls the necklace out of Steve's pocket and Bucky stare at him. "No Steve please say you didn't. " Bucky says. Steve shakes his head. "I didn't do it. I promise. Bucky you know it wasn't me!" Steve yells has he was being pulled away. Bucky looks down and then glares at Alexander. Winifred sighs and walks out. Now it was only Alexander and Bucky. 

Alexander slaps Bucky. "And what do you think you are doing?" Alexander asks. Bucky glares at him. "I refuse to marry you." Bucky snaps and went to storm off when Alexander grabs Bucky's arm and pulls the scarf away to reveal the claiming mark. Bucky looks at Alexander scared and he kicks Alexander's leg and trys to run. Alexander grabs Bucky and throws Bucky to the floor. "You fucking whore. You thought you can hide that from me. You should be ashamed of yourself." Alexander snarls and Bucky scrambles away. "I'm sorry but I don't love you." Bucky says. Alexander kicks Bucky in the ribs and Bucky loses his breath. Bucky cries out has Alexander yanks him up by the hair. Bucky gasps has Alexander grabs him by the throat. 

Bucky has tears in his eyes has Alexander growls. "I should get Brock to fucking punish you." Alexander says. Just then there was a knock on the door. Alexander lets go and Bucky gasps for air and ends up in a coughing fit. Alexander opens the door. "Hello please put on your life jackets and dress warmly for it is cold tonight." Says the man. Alexander scowls. "Excuse me are you alright?" The man asks Bucky. Bucky nods and looks down. "Once you have your life jacket on you may head up." The man says then walks out. Alexander grabs onto Bucky's arm tightly and leads them to the life boats. 

Bucky tries to fight out of his grip and Alexander just smacks Bucky again. "Don't you dare think about it." Alexander snarls. "I had enough of you controlling me! You faked the robbery! Let go of me you monster!" Bucky yells and spits into Alexander's face and runs off when Alexander lets go of his arm in shock. Bucky runs down the stairs and looks around for Tony. Bucky stops when he sees him. "Tony where do you put people who have been arrested? Please tell me." Bucky asks and pleads. "What the hell happened to you?" Tony asks seeing all the bruises on Bucky. "It was Alexander. Just tell me where!" Bucky says wiping at his tears. "Down at the bottom." Tony says and Bucky runs off. Bucky runs and stops when he sees the water. Bucky sniffles and didn't care and ran. Bucky needs to get to Steve. No matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

"Steve!" Bucky shouts and gasps has the cold water hits his legs. Bucky just continues looking in each room. "Steve where are you!?" Bucky says desperately. "Bucky! Buck I'm in here!" Bucky hears Steve yell and bang his handcuffs against a pipe and Bucky follows the sound. Bucky walks in to see Steve. Bucky runs over to him and kisses him. "I'm so sorry. I should have known. I love you so much." Bucky whimpers and continues kissng his Alpha. Steve kisses back and smiles. "There should be a silver key in that key box over there." Steve says and Bucky searches through it. They are all brass!" Bucky says then checks the desk. "Brock must have taken it. Go get some help." Steve says and Bucky kisses Steve. "I promise I'm coming back." Bucky says and runs out of the room. "I will just stay here." Steve says nervously. 

Bucky runs up the stairs and looks through the empty halls. "Hello! We need help! Hello anybody!" Bucky yells and continues mapping out areas. "Hello!" Bucky calls out and starts to panic. Just then a man runs by. "Wait sir, I need your help there is a man down there who need help." Bucky says but the other Beta grabs Bucky's arm and drags him away from Steve. "It is alright sir, we just need to head up on deck." The Beta says. "Where are you going. Steve is the other way. You are going the wrong way." Bucky says and start to fight against the Beta's grip. Bucky growls and punches the Beta and the Beta thumps aginst the wall with a bleeding nose. "To hell with you." Says the Beta and runs off. Bucky wants to cry. Nobody else was going to be down here, so how is Bucky going to help Steve? The lights turn off and Bucky just leans against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut. Bucky breathes turns fast and raspy until the lights turn back on. Bucky opens his eyes and he see the axe. Bucky breaks the glass and grabs the axe and rushes back to the staircase. Bucky stops when he sees the staircase. The water was half way up and Bucky shrugs off his jacket and dives in. Bucky squeaks from the cold but moves along and making sure he doesn't let go of the axe.

Bucky then enters the room and sees Steve sitting on a desk. Bucky holds up the axe. "Will this work?" Bucky asks. Steve smiles. "Yes but wait! Get a couple pratice swings on that cabinet over there." Steve says. Bucky sighs and swings the axe. "Good, now try to hit the same spot." Steve says. Bucky aims and brings it down but it was way off. "Okay, that is enough pratice come on." Steve says. Bucky stares at him scared. Bucky is totally going to chop Steve's hand off. Bucky makes a small noise in the back of his throat but aims. "Wait! Move your hands up a little." Steve says. Bucky's hands slide up a little and Steve nods. "Buck I trust you. I one hundred percent trust you." Steve says. "I hate to say but you are putting maybe a little too much trust into me but okay here we go." Bucky says. "Okay and one, two, three!" Steve says and squeezes his eyes shut has Bucky brings the axe down. The chain snaps but Steve was unharmed.

"Ha ha! I fucking love you! Now come on." Steve says and kisses Bucky then hops into the freezing cold water. "Holy shit that's cold. Holy shit!" Steve squeaks and squeals making Bucky laugh. Probably a bad time to laugh in this kind of situation but it was hilarious to see Steve squeal from the cold water that Bucky is totally now used to. They run out into the hallway but Bucky stops seeing the hallway that was only the way out under the water. "That was the way out." Bucky says feeling sad. "There must be another way. We will get out of this alive and together." Steve says and pulls Bucky into a passionate kiss. Steve pulls away then they both run off. They both stop when they see a couple of guards that has locked the gate. "Thay locked the gate. Are they going to kill everyone down here?" Bucky asks and looks at Steve with wide eyes. 

"No. We are going to get them through." Steve says. Sam and Natasha sees them. "Steve!" Sam says and both Steve and Sam hug each other. "There is no other way they locked us down here." Sam says and Bucky gasps and doubles over into pain. "Buck!" Natasha says and touches his shoulder. "I'm fine! I'm going to be okay ahh." Bucky whimpers and falls to his knees. Steve touches Bucky's face and sees that Bucky was on the verge of tears. At this point the guards and some others have noticed this. "God damn it this Omega is fucking in pain!" Yells an Omega. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and screams out once more. Steve picks Bucky up right away and they walk up the stairs. "Let us through. Please." Steve beg. The guard opens the gates and the small group walk through. Natasha knocks both of the guards out and the others run through. Steve carries the whimpering Omega. Sam sees Bruce. "BRUCE! We need your help over here." Sam yells. Bruce sees the Omega and was by his side in an instant. Bruce asks questions right away. "Bucky, where does it hurt the most?" Bruce asks.

"The stomach and chest area." Bucky manages to whisper and his muscles tenses even more. Bruce prods around and frowns. "Bucky I need you to relax." Bruce says softly and Bucky's body slowly relaxes and Bucky just feels so tired. Bruce prods around then the look of reliazation comes across his face and eyes. "We need to get him off this ship now. Bucky is pregnant." Bruce says. Everyone looked shocked. Steve nods but then sets Bucky sets down has Bucky struggles to get to his feet and he shakes his head frantically. "No! You promised we will get out of here alive. Remember if you jump, I jump. I'm with you till the end of the line?" Bucky says. "Bucky get on the boat." Steve says. "Yes James get onto the boat. I have an arrangement for myself and Rogers here. We will get of on the other side of the ship." Alexander says. Alexander notices that Bucky was shivering and Alexander takes his coat off and wraps it around Bucky's shoulders. Bucky stares at Steve. "See. I will see you in New York." Steve says. Natasha gets in the boat and grabs Bucky's hand. Bucky slowly but surely gets on. 

Bucky looks at Steve has the boat lowers. "I can see that you are a good liar." Alexander notes. "Is there really an arrangement?" Steve asks. "Oh there is. See Steve I will always win." Alexander says. Bucky looks over at Natasha but then looks up at Steve. Bucky then reliazes everything. Steve is lying to him. Steve is not going to get off and he will die. Bucky stares at Natasha and she squeezes his hand. Bucky looks down but then shakes his head. "No. This is wrong. I am not going to raise my child on my own." Bucky says. Natasha smiles. "Go. Don't let him get away." Natasha whispers. Bucky looks around then sees the ledge. Now or never Barnes. Bucky nods at Natasha then jumps and lands perfectly onto his feet with ease then starts running. "Bucky!" Bucky hears Steve yell. Bucky runs inside and Steve runs down the staircase with the clock on it and they met up halfway.

"Buck! What the hell were you thinking. You are so stupid. Why! Why did you do it?" Steve asks while kissing Bucky. "I couldn't. I just couldn't. I jump you jump. Also I am not raising our child without you. I just can't do it." Bucky says with tears streaming down his cheeks. Steve just pulls Bucky closer and laughs weakly. "God I love you." Steve says. "I love you too." Bucky whispers. "You are fucking pregnant!" Alexander yells. Bucky froze and he just had enough. "Yes and it is with the man I truly love." Bucky snarls. Alexander gts angry and yanks Brock's pistol out and takes a shot. "If I can't have you, then nobody can!" Alexander yells and aims at Bucky. Steve and Bucky runs. Bullets were landing everywhere near them but they keep running. Soon Alexander runs out of bullets then makes a half ass poor attempt of throwing the gun at them.

Both Steve and Bucky run and ended up in a hallway. "We need to get back to the surface." Bucky says. Steve nods and stops when he hears a child screaming. Bucky stops and looks at Steve. "We can't leave him there. He will die!" Bucky says and Steve nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will start just where it left off.
> 
> Sorry it has been so long! I had to move stuff out of the apartment for three full days. But now I will make it up to you. I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve runs in the hallway and sees the kid. Steve runs and picks the child up. Bucky sees the door that was holding against the water and it looks like it could break at any moment. Bucky turns and runs into a man. The man was yelling something in a different language at Steve and takes the kid and runs towards the door. "Wait! Don't go that way!" Steve yelled but it was too late. The door broke and the water comes rushing towards Steve and Bucky. They both turn and run. The water rushes them off there feet and Steve and Bucky smack into the gate. "The gate is locked!" Steve says. "Hey wait! Don't leave us! Please!" Bucky begs when a servant stops and sees hem. "Damn it." The servant groans then fumbles with his ring of keys. 

Steve looks back and gasps has the water rises. "Hurry." Steve says. Steve doesn't want Bucky in the water any more longer than he has to. Espically since Bucky was pregnant. The freezing cold water can't be good for the child. The servant drops the keys and looks at them. "I'm sorry I dropped the keys." The servant says then bolts away. "No please don't leave us." Bucky cries out. Steve takes a deep breath and dives down and his hand reaches around feeling around for the damn keys. Bucky looks around. "Steve!" Bucky calls out feeling panic settle in. Steve rises out of the water and holds the keys up. "Which one?" Steve asks. Buck laughs and kisses Steve then points at the key. "That one." Bucky says and Steve uses the key to feel around for the key hole. "Hurry Steve!" Bucky says. "I'm trying." Steve says and the key slides into the hole and Steve unlocks the gate. "Got it!" Steve exclaims and then slides the gate to the side with difficulty because of the water. 

The water was almost to the ceiling so they had to dive under the water and swims to the staircase. Bucky climbs up the stairs and looks back. "Steve!" Bucky shouts and looks around scared. Just then Steve once again rises out of the water. "I'm sorry for scaring you." Steve whispers has Bucky clings onto him and they both kiss. "Lets get out of here." Bucky whispers and Steve nods. They rush back to the surface. "The boats are all gone. Wait Bucky what the hell are you still doing on here. You should be with Natasha." Sam says. Clint arrives. "Oh thank god." Clint says. Bucky sighs. "Long story short I jumped off." Bucky says. "The ship is tilting. We need to ge to the end of the ship!" Sam says and the group runs off. They reach the end. "What do we do now!?" Clint asks and they all hear a crack. They look back. "Oh my god." Steve whispers. The ship was splitting apart. 

The ships was almost a one hundred and eighty degree line. Bucky notices some people were hanging off and Bucky climbs over the railing and Steve notices. "What is with you and climbing over this rail!" Steve exclaims then notices Bucky's plan. "Everyone over the rail." Steve says and both Sam and Clint looks at Steve with wide eyes. "Look!" Steve says guestering towards Bucky that was almost sitting on the railing. "I like this plan. " Clint says and scrambles over to Bucky. Sam shrugs and does the same thing. Steve lays down beside Bucky. "Good plan." Steve whispers. Bucky smiles. "Hey Steve. This is where we first met." Bucky whispers over to Steve. Steve smiles and leans over to kiss Bucky. "Wait, Steve when you said to Bucky what is with you and this railing, what on earth does that mean?" Sam asks. Steve chuckles has Bucky grins. "Well lets just says that Bucky tried this before." Steve says and Bucky smiles over at Steve. The lights turn off. "And there goes the lights. " Clint says. The ship starts to move down. "Here we go." Sam says. Steve grabs Bucky's hand. "The ship will pull us down with it, so just swim up and don't let go of my hand." Steve says and Bucky nods. "Okay." Bucky says. 

They squeeze each other hands and they sigh. "Hold your breath in three, two, one!" Steve shout and Bucky holds his breath has the cold water pulls him down. Sadly however Steve's hand slips out of Bucky's and Bucky couldn't do anything but just kicks up to the surface and gasps for air and feels numb right away. Clint swims over. "Well I'm glad to find you." Clint says and they both swim over to two big wooden pieces and they climb on. Bucky shivers instantly. "Do you see Sam or Steve anywhere!" Clint asks. Bucky shakes his head and curls up into a ball for more warmth. Clint shivers and shakes. "Keep talking. Try not to fall asleep or you might not wake up again." Clint stutters out, his body becoming really cold. Bucky's teeth clatter together and he nods. "Hey Clint? Is Natasha your sister?" Bucky asks. Clint grins weakly. "She is more my best friend but we are so close we are almost like brother and sister." Clint says. 

"How did you meet her?" Bucky asks and he tries to relax his muscles. "Well Natasha saved me from bullies and ever since we became best friends since eight." Clint says. Bucky nods and starts to softly hum. "It's getting quiet." Bucky whispers. "It is." Clint says. People were dying they both knew it. Freezing to death in the freezing cold ice water. Bucky prayed that Steve is okay. Bucky shivers and continues to hum a little song that he knew all of his life. Bucky blinks slowly and stares at the stars. They were twinkling and bright. Bucky smiles softly staring at them. Bucky looks over at Clint where he was doing the same thing. "Hello anybody out there!" Yells a voice. Clint weakly gets up and stares at the light, his vision blurring and he whines. "Bucky. Bucky do you hear that?" Clint asks. Bucky blinks slowly and turns his head. "Hear what?" Bucky asks. Clint looks over. "There are people. They are here to save us." Clint says. Bucky looks out and sees the light. "Clint I think you are right. How many boats are there?" Bucky asks his voice cracking a lot through the sentence. Clint looks out. "Looks like there is two seperate boats." Clint says. Bucky sees them turning away. "Wait come back." Bucky says weakly. "We are over here!" Clint says just has weak. "They can't hear us." Bucky says and slumps back down onto the wood. Bucky trails his hand down to his stomach. Bucky still can't believe that there is a baby growing inside of him. Clint shakes his head. 

"No. We didn't survive all this way to die here. Steve and Sam are alive somewhere and I won't let you or the baby die." Clint says and drags himself into the water. "Clint what are you doing." Bucky hisses. Clint swims over and yanks the whistle off another man's neck and swims back. "We are not dying here." Clint says and blows onto the whistle. First it was weak but then it became loud. Bucky closes his eyes and this time struggles to open them again. Bucky was just so exhausted and he just wanted some sleep. "Stay with me Bucky." Clint says and blows into the whistle again. A boat comes by and stops. "My friend here is in danger. He is pregnant. " Clint says softly. The two Betas nods and help Bucky lay down into the boat and they wrap two to three blankets around his shoulders. Clint only gets one. Bucky looks over and sees a woman who only had one. Bucky felt guilty suddenly and took one off. "Here." Bucky says. She smiles and takes it. "Thank you." She whispers. Bucky smiles shyly and softly. Bucky looks over at Clint. "Do you think they made it?" Bucky asks. Clint nods. "Hey Buck. You can sleep now. I will wake you up." Clint says. Bucky nods and lays his head onto Clint's leg and drifts off to sleep within seconds. 

Bucky jerks awake a couple of hours later has Clint shakes his shoulder. Bucky blinks groggily and looks up at Clint. "We are in New York." Clint says. Bucky sits up and sees that everyone was getting off. "Come on. Let's go." Clint says and helps Bucky off of the boat and onto the deck. Bucky wraps the coat that was given to him by Alexander tighter around his body. They walk off to the second class area. Bucky kept his head down and follows Clint. "Natasha!" Clint yells. "Clint!" Natasha yells and they hug. "I can't believe you are alive! You scared me." Natasha says starting to cry. Clint starts to cry has well. "I'm not alone." Clint says and steps to the side so Natasha can see Bucky. "Bucky. " Natasha chokes and they hug. "Are you okay?" Natasha asks and Bucky nods. "Have you seen Sam or Steve?" Bucky asks. Natasha shakes her head. "Not yet." Natasha says hoping that Steve and Sam are alive. Bruce rushes over with a health kit. Bruce makes Bucky sit down onto a bench and checks him over. Bruce runs his hands over Bucky's stomach and puts a device onto it. Bruce then breaks into a smile. "The baby is still alive. I feared the worse from that freezing cold water." Bruce says. 

Bucky smiles then frowns. Bucky's hand dips into a pocket and pulls something out. It was the necklace from Alexander. The heart of the ocean. Bruce grins. "You can become rich from that. Bucky do you know how much that will cost? " Bruce asks. Bucky just slips it back into his pocket. Bucky sighs and slumps back. "Sam!" Clint yells and Bucky's eyes snap open. Bucky looks around and Sam hugs Bucky. "Where's Steve?" Bucky asks. Sam shrugs. "I thought he was with you." Sam says. Bucky sniffles and his heart threatens to shatter. "No I thought he was with you." Bucky says his voice cracking in the end. "We need to look for him." Sam says to the others. "Split up into pairs." Natasha says. Bruce sighs. "I will stay here with Bucky. He should be resting." Bruce says and the others nods and split apart. Bucky lays back and he sighs. "James there you are." Says a voice and Bucky whips his head towards the voice. It was Alexander Pierce and he was standing right in front of him. "Baby. I thought I lost you." Alexander says and grabs Bucky's arm. Bucky struggles out of his grip. "Sir! He should not be moving. You might injure the baby." Bruce says. "Nonsense. He is my fiancé and he will come with me." Alexander snarls. Bucky whimpers and he was getting too weak and exhausted for this. "Let go of me. I am not your fiancé anymore." Bucky says and Alexander growls. 

"Shut it. Let's go." Alexander says. Bucky just put his head down and went to walk with him. So much for freedom. Alexander will most likely make Bucky get rid of the baby to replace it with his instead. A tear falls down Bucky's cheek and he then hears the voice. "Oh no you don't fucker." And the mysterious voice punches Alexander down to the ground. "This child is mine. Bucky is mine." Says the voice and Bucky looks up. "Steve." Bucky says and kisses him. Steve smiles in the kiss and he wraps his arms around Bucky. "I told you we will survive this together." Steve whispers has Bucky starts to cry and cling onto Steve. "God I thought I lost you. I love you. Bucky sobs out and Steve smiles. "I love you too. And anyways I made that promise that I will be there for you and our baby for the rest of our lives." Steve says. Bucky smiles and then looks over. Alexander Pierce was just getting up and snarls and pulls a knife out. "I will cut that baby out." Alexander says and lunges at Bucky. Two guards get to them in time and stops Alexander. Bucky was on the edge of a panic attack and Steve soothes him. 

"You're okay baby. Now we can be together." Steve whispers. Bucky nods and calms his breathing down. "I love you." Bucky says. "I love you too." Steve says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!


	10. Chapter 10

**Three years later**

Bucky smiled has he was sitting on the porch swing and waiting for Steve to come home. The kids were sleeping. When Bucky was pregnant, it turned out to be identical twin girls. They are beautiful and kind. Their names are Jennifer and Amber. They are now three years old and still Bucky and Steve are having a son on the way. Bucky was now six months pregnant. They now live in a country house and had a pond out back where they can swim. Bucky absolutely loves it. Bucky was a stay at home mom while Steve became a art teacher. Steve and Bucky have gotten married after the twins were born and everyone was so happy. 

Of course Bucky's mother found out and came crying about how sorry she was. Steve was angry at her but Bucky forgiven her and out of love and he let her see the kids once in a while. After all she is Bucky's mother and she had gotten over the whole money thing. 

Alexander Pierce was arrested for abuseing an Omega and trying to kill Bucky. But once he has gottened out of prision, he still got married and have inherited his riches. But just two weeks ago Bucky had read in the newspaper that Alexander Pierce had quickly became depressed because he didn't get the Omega he wanted and have putten a pistol in his mouth and killed himself. There was no lie that Alexander Pierce was possive and obessed with Bucky. Steve was happy that Bucky chose him. Bucky was sitting on the porch swing with his hands onto his "six months pregnant swollen stomach' and letting the summer warm wind flow through him. Bucky was starting to doze off since the girls have woken him up at six in the morning. 

Bucky was half asleep in the shade when Steve arrived home from work. Steve chuckles at the sight and had lightly shaked Bucky's shoulder. Bucky didn't wake up for he was in a deep sleep. Steve smiles and carefully lifted Bucky up in a bridal style kind of way and carried Bucky inside.

"Jesus you are going to give yourself a sun burn." Steve whispers and smiles has he walks up the stairs and entered there bedroom. Steve layed Bucky down and lightly kissed his forehead. Steve walks down the stairs and checked the girls bedroom seeing them both asleep. "Must have woken Bucky up early." Steve mumbles and lightly closes the door. Liberty, their German Shepard lifts her head and layed it back down onto the couch. "It is a hot day huh girl?" Steve asks and opened the windows to let the cool summer breeze into the house. 

It was one of the hottest days of the year and Steve seriously thinks he should get a couple of air conditioners. This hot weather won't be good for Bucky and their son that they have to name still. Steve sighs and sets to mark school work right away while Bucky and the girls were sleeping. 

It was a couple of hours later when Bucky had slowly walked down the stairs and slumped down beside Steve. "This fucking hot weather." Bucky mumbles and fans himself with a sheetof paper. Steve frowns. "Honey maybe I should go into town and get a couple of air conditioners. This is bad for the baby." Steve says and lays a light hand onto Bucky's stomach. Bucky winches. "Also the girls were saying about how hard it was to sleep when it gets hot for the night." Bucky says. They look at each other and smile. "These kids are annoying but totally worth it." Bucky mumbles and Steve wraps a arm across Bucky's shoulders. Bucky sighs and smiles. "But I will never forget how we first got together." Bucky says. Bucky stands up and walks over to their safe and Bucky opens it and grabs the necklace. "I'm still surprised that we never selled it." Steve says. "I don't want to anyway." Bucky says softly and sets it back. The girls run into the living room. 

"Mommy!" Jennifer says. "Yes Jenn?" Bucky asks. "Can you tell us how you and daddy met agin." Amber asks. Bucky sighs. He sits down and looks at Steve. "Sure. Well want me to start in the beginning?" Bucky asks. Both the girls nodded. Bucky grins. "There was this big ship called the Titanic and it was called the ship of dreams and it was. It really was......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was SO MUH FUN to write! Thank you for reading and the kudos, bookmarks, and comments.
> 
> Parkshan820 was here!


End file.
